


Candy + Death Star =

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't repel a sugar high of this magnitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy + Death Star =

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://community.livejournal.com/ygodrabble/), [originally posted April 5, 2011](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/94698.html)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #035, Trap

"IT'S A TRAP!"  
"No, it's not," Yugi sighed for the fourth time. He collapsed the rest of his hand in his small palms and placed it in his lap. He gave Tea a pleading look.  
"IT'S A TRAP!"  
Tea groaned. "Will you two stop it?" she spat at them from across the table.  
Joey and Tristan gave her a pair of sugar-high induced, wide-mouthed grins.  
"You know, this is why we don't have movie marathons. You two get WAY too into them."  
"IT'S A TRAP" they yelled simultaneously and collapsed on the floor laughing.  
She rolled her eyes. "Next time you give me a practice duel, we have to lock these two numb skulls outside."  
Yugi nodded solemnly.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Star Wars.


End file.
